O Herói
by Sandy Lane
Summary: E se no episódio 'Hydro', não existisse um falso Arqueiro Verde?


O Herói

Lois estava determinada em concluir um único objetivo: descobrir de uma vez por todas quem era o Arqueiro Verde. E ela não ia sossegar enquanto não conseguisse.

Bem que Chloe tentara dissuadi-la e Lois pensou que Clark faria o mesmo, mas surpreendentemente ele a apoiou.

Depois que vira as fotos que Jimmy tirara, Lois estava desconfiada de que o Arqueiro Verde fosse Oliver Queen, seu namorado charmoso e bilionário. Não que as fotos de Jimmy fossem excelentes e nítidas. Muito pelo contrário, o foco do fotógrafo continuava horrível... Porém em uma sessão de ioga e beijos com Oliver na Torre do Relógio, Lois viu no braço do loiro o mesmo machucado que nas fotos do Arqueiro. Oliver inventara que havia se cortado com o florete, mas ela não acreditara. O alerta vermelho da repórter havia sido acionado.

Depois ela pensou em desistir de tudo. Afinal era Oliver. E talvez, só talvez, ela estivesse apaixonada por ele.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Lois? – perguntara Clark com um ar zombeteiro. Os dois estavam no celeiro conversando.

- Não. Não estou me sentindo bem, Clark! Eu acho que... acho que me apaixonei por Oliver. E acho que não quero mais saber se ele é ou não o Arqueiro. Quer dizer, ele rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres, merece um crédito por isso, não?

- Lois, você é como um pitbull agarrado a uma calça, jamais vai conseguir deixar isso pra lá enquanto não descobrir a verdade.

Lois suspirou. Clark estava completamente certo.

Lois combinou com Clark de distraírem Oliver para que pudesse ser preparada uma pequena armação para desmascarar o herói verde. Lois fingiria que estava sendo assaltada e telefonaria para Oliver. E se ele fosse mesmo o famoso Arqueiro, apareceria para salvá-la.

O que Lois não sabia era que Oliver também tinha um plano. E com a colaboração de Clark. O plano consistia em evitar a todo custo que Lois descobrisse que o namorado era o vigilante mascarado. Oliver e Clark combinaram que o moreno se vestiria de Arqueiro e Lois veria com seus próprios olhos, Oliver Queen e Arqueiro Verde frente a frente, sanando assim, quaisquer dúvidas e desconfianças. O plano era perfeito.

Lois marcou uma sessão de pipoca e refrigerante com Clark na Torre do Relógio. E depois fingiu que havia esquecido o gelo.

- Oh, eu vou buscar. – ela disse, prontamente.

- Eu posso ir se você quiser – ofereceu-se Oliver.

- Não, eu vou, é rapidinho. – recusou Lois, já pegando a jaqueta para sair. – Você fica e banca o anfitrião para o Clark. Já volto!

Lois saiu apressada do apartamento e Oliver e Clark decidiram colocar seu plano em ação.

Lois estava caminhando pelo beco mal iluminado segurando um saco de gelo. Ela telefonou para Oliver.

- Oliver, eu estou voltando... – pausa – Oliver, estão me seguindo! – Lois fingiu que estava arfando. – Oliver, eles vão me pegar! Socorro! – ela bateu com o celular na caçamba até quebrá-lo. – Belo trabalho, Lois.

Lois parou de andar ao ver quatro marginais saindo da escuridão. Um deles se aproximou mais com um sorriso maldoso.

- A garota está sozinha?

Vendo que seria atacada, Lois usou o pesado saco de gelo para derrubar um dos bandidos. Jimmy pulou em cima de outro, derrubando-o.

- Você não disse que eram bandidos de verdade! – ele se queixou.

- Ué, Jimmy, eles meio que apareceram sem querer! – ela exclamou.

Lois e Jimmy tentaram lutar contra os meliantes, mas foram rapidamente rendidos. Nisso, o Arqueiro pulou em cima da tampa da caçamba de lixo.

- Deixem ela ir.

O Arqueiro usou suas flechas e capturou os bandidos. Lois foi jogada no chão, enquanto Jimmy corria para tirar fotos. O Arqueiro ajudou Lois a se levantar. Lois sussurrou.

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo, Oliver. – e o beijou.

O beijo do Arqueiro e de Lois foi devidamente fotografado por Jimmy. Lois parou o beijo e fitou o Arqueiro. Não dava para ver o seu rosto, mas pelo beijo, ela sabia que era Oliver. E mesmo já desconfiada, ela ficou chocada. Como ele pudera mentir para ela por tanto tempo?

Oliver percebeu o ar de choque de Lois. Ele ia deixar Clark se fantasiar de herói, mas desistira no último minuto e fora uma boa ideia, senão quem receberia aquele beijo apaixonado seria o _farmboy_. Oliver decidiu então sair do beco com Lois. Ele a pegou pela cintura, usou um dos seus apetrechos e os dois subiram juntos puxados por uma corda para o alto de um prédio. Jimmy ficou boquiaberto.

Oliver aterrissou com Lois no terraço do prédio e ela se afastou dele, cruzando os braços.

- Não precisa mais usar esse óculos. Eu sei quem você é. Eu reconheci seu beijo, Oliver. Ou achou que eu era tão burra assim?

Oliver tirou o óculos e baixou o capuz. Ele olhou para Lois com um ar de quem pede desculpa.

- Lois, eu...

- Porque, Oliver? Porque tanta mentira?

- Eu não podia falar e te pôr em risco.

- Nós corremos riscos todos os dias, até quando atravessamos a rua, isso não é desculpa!, ela rebateu, chateada.

- Acontece que meus inimigos são bem mais perigosos do que um motorista que não sabe dirigir! – ele exclamou. – Lois, o que eu faço é muito perigoso! Não posso colocar as pessoas com quem me preocupo e amo no meio disso tudo!

Lois ficou calada, pensativa e depois se aproximou dele.

- Preocupação e amor? É isso que você sente por mim?

-Eu... – ele ficou um pouco sem jeito e depois sorriu. – Sim, Lois, é isso que eu sinto por você.

- Hum... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu também sinto... isso... por você. – ela confessou.

- Preocupação e amor? – ele deu um sorriso charmoso.

- Um pouco, talvez. – ela empinou o queixo mas depois se rendeu. – Sim, é isso mesmo! Mas não quero que você se gabe!

- Bom, você não tem culpa de não resistir ao meu charme verde. – ele gracejou.

- Está vendo, já está se gabando! – ela lhe deu um tapinha no peito.

- Claro, e quem não se gabaria de ter alguém como Lois Lane gostando dele assim? – ele deu uma piscadela.

- Oliver...- ela murmurou e depois lhe deu um beijinho. – Prometa que não irá mais mentir para mim.

- Prometo. E prometa que vai parar de se meter em tanta confusão. – ele pediu, mesmo sabendo que não seria atendido ao vê-la rolar os olhos.

- Eu não me meto em confusão! Elas que surgem sem que eu possa evitá-las!

Oliver começou a rir e deu um beijo apaixonado em Lois com apenas a lua cheia como testemunha.

No outro dia, a capa do jornal Inquisitor era essa:

**AMOR VERDE E INTRÉPIDO**

_Herói Arqueiro Verde e repórter Lois Lane se beijam após salvamento_

Lois leu a manchete e suspirou. Ela estava deitada na cama de Oliver coberta por um lençol. O loiro estava na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã deles. Lois olhou para o teto. Ia matar Jimmy.

FIM


End file.
